Despite a longer life expectancy, a majority of people living with HIV/AIDS continue to report at least mild levels of depression. This indicator of distress may be at least partially explained by the overwhelming stigmatization that is attached to the diagnosis of HIV/AIDS. Dealing with HIV-related stigma on a daily basis is a source of chronic stress for PWHA and may have implications for disease progression and medication adherence. Moreover, HIV-related stigma is reportedly experienced directly and indirectly by both members of serodiscordant couples. The proposed study seeks to understand the ways in which serodiscordant couples members cope with HIV-related stigma and the influence of these coping processes on their psychosocial (i.e., depression, mood, relationship satisfaction) adjustment. This study also aims to examine how these processes fluctuate at the daily level and differ between couples. Both couple members will complete an initial questionnaire and a three-week daily diary component during which both will report on daily psychosocial outcomes and seropositive partners will record perceived HIV-related stigma events. Multilevel modeling will be used to analyze data at the couple, individual, and daily levels.